


Д 59. Похищение

by mnogabukv



Series: D59 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abduction, Canon Compliant, Detective, Group Sex, M/M, Rape, Violence, Yaoi, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Дино звонят похитители и требуют прекратить сотрудничать с Вонголой в обмен на жизнь "брата". Действие происходит в Японии. Клан якудза Момокекаи - реально существующий клан, который по словам Каваллоне якобы похитил Тсуну см.том 4 главу 28написано  июль 2012





	Д 59. Похищение

**Author's Note:**

> Гокудере Хаято примерно 16-17 лет

Письмо

\- Ничего не понимаю, Ромарио, - недоуменно восклицает высокий блондин в зеленой куртке с меховой опушкой по краю капюшона и отбрасывает измятый лист бумаги в сторону. Молчаливый помощник подхватывает письмо с предложением, нет, не противодействовать планам Вонголы по расширению сил Альянса в Азии, а всего лишь под благовидным предлогом перестать на время оказывать поддержку своему союзнику.  
Иначе похитители убьют его младшего брата.  
\- Нет у меня никакого брата, - раздраженно бросает Дино. Его мысли заняты очередным отказом Кеи провести вечер вдвоем, в каком-нибудь ресторане или ночном клубе.  
Дино согласен даже на тренировку, лишь бы только с этим колючим недотрогой…  
\- Может еще раз поговорить с Тсуной? – вспоминает о своих обязанностях названного старшего брата глава семьи Каваллоне.  
\- Нет необходимости, - подает трубку спутникового телефона его помощник. - Вы разговаривали с наследником Босса Вонголы десять минут назад, с ним все в порядке, я уже отправил людей на охрану дома, где проживает семья Десятого Босса Вонголы.  
Все еще продолжая недоумевать по поводу содержания странного письма, Дино Каваллоне отправился в ванную комнату, а затем, после небольшого, устроенного им же самим, потопа, без особых трудностей добрался до широкой двуспальной кровати и отправился в обьятия сладких и желанных снов.  
Снился ему Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета, который настойчиво предлагал ему задуматься над его предложением, что это за предложение, Дино так и не успел понять – чей-то знакомый и чрезвычайно встревоженный голос настойчиво пытался вывести Дино из состояния сна наяву.  
\- Босс, мы получили новое послание, - слова наконец-то дошли до его сознания и, молодой босс, отбросив в сторону одеяло, нащупал выключатель настольной лампы. Ромарио подал пухлый пакет из плотной желтой бумаги и Десятый Босс Каваллоне поспешно разорвал конверт.  
В пакете был диск и несколько фотографий:  
\- Как же я не догадался… - растерянно уронил глянцевые бумажки на дорогой иранский ковер Каваллоне.  
Первый помощник бесстрастно взглянул на снимки и вставил диск в проигрыватель – с фотографий на них привычно сдвинув брови, сердито смотрел зеленоглазый хмурый подросток с растрепанными волосами пепельно-серого цвета.

\- А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и попроси на камеру, чтобы твой итальянский брат подсуетился насчет твоего возвращения в целости и сохранности, а не по частям, упакованным в полиэтиленовые пакеты…  
«Черт, чего этим ублюдкам надо от меня?» - вопросы хаотично метались в голове пепельноволосого подростка, изрядно пострадавшей от сильного удара по затылку, к тому же, порядочная доза какого-то снотворного еще больше усиливала ощущение дурноты, подкатывающей к самому горлу, грозя вырваться наружу с рвотным позывом.  
Ощущение чужих рук, блуждающих по телу, жесткий член, забившийся в горло и заполняющая все оставшееся пространство во рту вязкая вонючая жидкость…  
«Посмотри сюда, маленький говнюк. Улыбнитесь, вас снимают на камеру...»  
Гокудера помнил то, что с ним делали трое или четверо взрослых мужиков какими-то рваными кусками, так, как будто смотрел какой-то второсортный дешевый боевик вперемешку с откровенным порно. Говорят, что некоторых возбуждает насилие, некоторым жертвам сексуальных преступлений даже начинает нравиться жесткий секс и другие извращения, Хаято при мысли о том, что кто-то из его знакомых увидит его голого, с бесстыдно раскинутыми ногами, согнутыми в коленях, и с торчащим членом из задницы, мутило настолько, что мышцы непроизвольно сжимались, делая процесс совокупления еще более болезненным и травматичным. В конце концов он не сдержался и закричал, пытаясь высвободиться из кольца жестких рук, удерживающих его в фиксированном положении, так чтобы было видно все, и растянутый задний проход с покрасневшей вываливающейся наружу при чересчур резких рывках кожей, напрягшиеся мышцы внутренней стороны бедра, и вяло болтающийся собственный член Хаято…

\- Можно я поговорю со своим братом по телефону? - Гокудера понятия не имеет с кем его перепутали, но разговор хотя бы может прояснить ситуацию во что он вляпался и за кого его приняли, к тому же вдруг ему удастся каким-нибудь хитрым способом попросить о помощи, и Хаято повторяет свою просьбу несколько раз, рискуя нарваться на недовольство похитителей. Похитившие его люди - профессионалы, по крайней мере относятся к какому-то клану якудза - он несколько раз слышал упоминавшееся имя одного из членов Момокекаи, группировки с которой они столкнулись пару лет назад, по "инициативе" и оплошности Гарцующего Мустанга. Остается уповать на милость Матери Божьей и надеяться, что сначала гангстеры захотят поразвлечься с красивым мальчишкой, повременив с отрезанием пальцев хотя бы до того времени, когда Хаято придумает какой-нибудь гениальный план побега или его спасет какой-нибудь Deus ex machina...  
Кажется, его молитвы были услышаны - ему суют в лицо помпезно навороченный дорогой мобильник и первое, что Гокудера ловит своим абсолютным музыкальным слухом - это звук падающей трубки и ругательства на таком родном итальянском...  
Голос Десятого Босса Каваллоне звучит чересчур громко и взволнованно, на телефоне включена функция "громкой связи" и Гокудера слышит собственное хриплое дыхание, он успевает произнести несколько коротких итальянских слов, как у него перехватывает дыхание от сильного удара под дых, а затем в спину, на другом конце связующей нити судьбы, Дино Каваллоне слышит сдавленный стон и глухие удары по чему-то мягкому, завершающим аккордом слышится неприятное чавканье подошвы по мокрому и хлюпающему...  
Всегда жизнерадостного блондина с соломенно-желтыми волосами передергивает от отвращения.  
\- Вы должны вернуть его живым, - четко произносит заготовленную фразу на японском Каваллоне и пытается выжать из разговора по максимуму - Я выполню ваши требования и разорву контакты с Вонголой, но вы должны вернуть моего брата живым...  
\- Сделай так, чтобы все было чисто, - шепчут на шелестящем японском с той стороны провода, - Чтобы у Вонголы не было вопросов...  
\- Когда вы вернете брата? - Каваллоне доигрывает роль напуганного родственника до конца, невзирая на прерванное соединение и вопросительно смотрит на своего помощника: Удалось установить откуда звонили?  
Ромарио отрицательно покачивает подбородком, впрочем, те итальянские слова, произнесенные Хаято вначале - и есть ключевая подсказка - проверка, выдуманная семья, недоумок, козел...  
\- Ваш "брат" умудрился дважды назвать вас уничижительными прозвищами, - невозмутимо замечает помощник Каваллоне.  
\- Зато в двух других словах он дал указание кто его похитил и где его искать, - примирительно произносит Каваллоне и отдает распоряжение о начале операции по возвращению Хранителя Урагана Вонголы, пытаясь стереть из памяти картинку с обнаженным извивающимся бледным телом и каплями слюны и крови, стекающими из прокушенных губ по подбородку...  
"Сначала мы вытащим мальчишку, а потом сообщим Вонголе", - думает про себя Каваллоне, - "Незачем детишкам влезать в это грязное дело..."  
Где-то внутри ворочается запоздалое чувство собственника, упустившего из рук невзрачную безделушку, оказавшуюся на поверку ценным сокровищем...  
Если освобождение Хаято пройдет успешно и с минимальным шумом, может не стоит спешить с возвращением Хранителя Урагана Реборну и Тсуне?  
Уж он-то сможет позаботиться о своем итальянском младшем "брате".

 

Визит Кеи.

 

\- Где это травоядное? – хмуро выцеживает слова Хибари.  
Он по-прежнему держится отстраненно и холодно с Десятым Боссом Каваллоне. Но все-таки он пришел.  
Дино захлестывает волна неуместной в данный момент радости, и больших усилий стоит сдержанно ответить: «Проходи в гостиную, там поговорим», а в гостиной сейчас Хаято…  
Дино находится в неловкой и даже компрометирующей ситуации: Хибари знает о каком-то захвате заложника в Намимори, и знает, что каким-то образом эта стычка связана с Хранителем Урагана, который якобы помогал семье Каваллоне…  
У Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета свои источники информации и он любит копать глубоко и даже еще глубже, так что визит нелюдимого затворника Кеи для итальянца давно ожидаем и предсказуем. Дино еще предстоит объясняться с представителями CEDEF и Девятым, а с Доном Тимотео у него не такие радужные отношения, как с Тсуной.  
Кея снисходительно дожидается приглашения пройти внутрь и сразу же бросает взгляд на диван, на котором полулежа, насколько позволяет вредный характер и физическое самочувствие, расположился подрывник.  
На Хаято растянутая белая футболка Дино и чьи-то потертые, но добротные светло-голубые джинсы. Подрывник даже не пытается делать вид, что заинтересован телевизионной передачей.  
Хаято гипнотизирует двадцатидюймовую плазменную панель, чей экран потрясающе девственно темен и пуст.  
На прошедшего в самый центр комнаты Кею он не обращает никакого внимания. Хибари, впрочем, отвечает тем же. Ему достаточно беглого взгляда, чтобы сложить всю картину в целом: наметанный взгляд выхватывает детали - множество синяков и кровоподтеков, разбросанных по рукам и на шее, слегка опухшая скула и чрезвычайно мрачный взгляд исподлобья. Если Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета со сложенными на груди руками выглядит пафосно и чрезвычайно угрожающе, то в исполнении подрывника этот жест трактуется, скорее как «защитный»…  
\- Занесешь справку об освобождении от занятий в мой кабинет, - спустя почти минуту пристального изучения бледного лица итальянца произносит Хибари и, развернувшись на каблуках покидает эту не очень гостеприимно настроенную компанию.  
\- Может выпьем ? – почему-то предлагает Каваллоне, все эту сцену он молча наблюдал, стоя в дверях, лишь слегка посторонился, дав пройти Хибари, сначала чтобы тот мог лично убедиться, что Хранитель Урагана цел и временно проживает у Гарцующего Мустанга, затем – чтобы тот прошел ко входной двери.  
Видимо у помощника Каваллоне было какое-то свое представление о подходящей компании для своего босса, иначе почему из всего арсенала бутылок, Ромарио выбрал дорогое итальянское шампанское?

 

Братья.

 

\- Я пойду к себе… - Мальчишка с пепельно-седыми волосами отводит глаза и утыкается взглядом в застывшую фигуру в черном. Ромарио почтительно взирает на светловолосого блондина в домашней одежде – светлые полотняные брюки и белая футболка с принтом в готическом стиле.  
Гокудера на миг задерживает на ней взгляд – кресты и вороны, как раз в его стиле, и хмуро повторяет: «Я пойду домой…»  
Настаивать на чем-то, а особенно на необходимости медицинского наблюдения и помощи психотерапевта, совершенно бессмысленно, это понимает даже такой безнадежный оптимист как Каваллоне, впрочем, блондин тоже не прост:  
\- Я не настаиваю, можешь идти домой, Хаято… Ямамото, наверное, уже беспокоится, куда ты пропал.  
Рука Хаято, легшая было на витиеватую ручку двери, замерла на мгновение, а затем повернула скрытую внутри защелку, туда-сюда…  
\- Он уже знает?  
\- Я сказал Тсуне, что ты кое-что узнавал для меня. Во время проверки информации был слегка ранен, и пока находишься у меня, подробности он узнает от тебя лично, когда ты вернешься домой.  
Растрепанные пряди занавешивают его лицо, но Хаято чувствует, что оно бледнеет до состояния белизны хладного трупа.  
\- Тсуна действительно озабочен твоим здоровьем, - немного тише и мягче добавляет Дино, стараясь убедить своего гостя в том, что его друзья его не забыли и, одновременно, что ему хотелось бы, чтобы он задержался у него подольше. – Я пообещал ему, что пригляжу за тобой, пока ты окончательно не поправишься, и мне бы хотелось сдержать свое обещание… Ты согласен?  
Дино немного лукавит, он уже успел изучить противоречивый характер этого странного ребенка, и знает, что главное – не мешать эмоциям Хаято выплескиваться наружу… Ураган невозможно остановить или успокоить, это не под силу даже какому-то Дождю или другим воплощениям мистических сил; подрывник успокоится сам, стоит дать ему немного информации и заставить работать мозгами, смена различных видов деятельности хорошо отвлекает от переживаний, знаете ли…  
\- Интересно, откуда у них информация о том, что ты – незаконнорожденный сын одного из итальянских боссов, и почему они решили, что ты мой брат?  
Волосы у Хаято такие мягкие, что хочется зарыться в них лицом, Дино осторожно кладет свои руки на тонкие плечи Хаято и, склонившись над вихрастой макушкой, вдыхает едва уловимый запах шампуня.  
\- Я не против иметь еще одного младшего брата, - тихо произносит один итальянец другому.  
Хотя, если их отношения будут только братскими, Дино, наверное, будет сожалеть…до самого конца жизни.


End file.
